Safe in my Arms Forever
by Prodigy-Angel
Summary: Nagi is desperatly in love with Omi. Will Omi feel the same way and how will the rest of Schwarz take it?


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea's in the story. The song is My Heart Will Go On by Celeine Dion. yes I am aware that it is heart, not arms. I am just too lazy to change it. **

**/Song Lyrics/**

/Every night in my dreams I see you I feel you/

His eyes, a vivid azure. When you gaze into them they trap you inside, and you feel that if you aren't careful you may be lost within forever. I never get tired of his eyes. If I were allowed to gaze into them all day I would. They are ever-changing, like the ocean. Their depths, unfathomable. Their beauty, uncalculated.

I see his eyes in my dreams. Those expressive orbs stare into mine. Unlike in reality where they gaze at me with utter contempt and hatred, reflected within them I see happiness. In that dream he rushes into my arms and we promise each other that we'll never be apart. How I long to feel his arms around me in my waking hours, to feel the heat of his body so close to mine. I want to hear his voice, his sweet voice, telling me he has missed me and that he loves me.

/That is how I know you go on/

My team mates are beginning to suspect something. Lately I haven't been acting the same, I haven't been paying attention. I wonder how much they know. Trying to keep a secret from a telepath and a pre-cog is very difficult. They just wouldn't understand. I wonder if anyone else in Schwarz has fallen in love. It is almost funny; it just doesn't seem to fit with any of them. Falling in love with Crawford would be like trying to warm a glacier, Farfarello would probably sooner kill the whole world then fall in love and Shuldich...him and love just don't seem to fit together.

/Far across the distance and spaces between us/

I haven't seen him in so long. I remember the last time we met. We had been Prodigy and Bombei and I had been forced to hurt him. The only good thing about telekinesis is that you don't have to physically touch someone to inflict pain. Without my powers I could never had harmed him. My heart ached to see him in such pain, I wanted to take him into my arms and kiss him better. After that last mission we never saw Weiss again. They had disappeared while Schwarz had continued to operate in Tokyo.

/You have come to show you go on/

The only other time I had felt something close to what I'm feeling with him was with Tot. I was amazed by her childlike personality. Even then I believe deep inside I knew I wasn't in love with her. It was Bombei that took my breath away. I wanted to get to know him on a more personal basis but at the time we were bitter enemies. I don't know exactly when that began to change. All I know is that the hate I bore for him had begun to change into this warm feeling in the pit of my heart and blossomed quickly, soon he was all I could think about. I would've seeked him out, gone to the shop where he worked but my own fear kept me back. I didn't want to be turned down, I didn't want Omi to look at me the way he did when we fought.

/Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on./

Nobody understands me. I am wondering what this life holds for me besides death. I have grown tired of being an assassin, though I in fact was never given the choice to become one…How very similar to the one I love. I want to quit but I know that if I asked to leave Schwarz then I would indeed die. I can't talk to anybody about what I'm feeling, talking to a counselor would get us all thrown in jail and if I confided in my team mates I would most likely be laughed at...Or beaten for treason. They would never understand how I have fallen deeply in love with someone they still consider an 'enemy.' Tomorrow I will go to the shop he used to work at in hopes that he still does, I need to see him and tell him my feelings...how much I love him.

/Once more you open the door and you're here in my arms and my heart will go on/

A wave of disappointment courses through me as I entered the shop. The only people there was that girl Aya and the old woman. I knew that the young woman would not know where he had gone. I paid for the bouquet of flowers I bought, Freesia, his favorite. I took one last look around and sighed..I must've looked like a short, indigo-eyed, lovesick puppy. As I walked out the door the old woman handed me a paper with a smile. On that little paper was an address; she had given me hope when I had none. I smiled at her and left the shop, the paper clutched against my chest. As soon as I get a day off I will come and find you.

Crawford was in a sore mood when I got home. Apparently my little absence had been noticed, I had missed an important meeting with a client. I didn't care and I told Crawford so before realizing that it would probably be a stupid thing to say. Before he could have a chance to retaliate with his mouth or fists I ran into my room and locked the door. That night was torturous. I knew I was so close to seeing you again, and I would see that I would. I packed a clean outfit and other little things and snuck out my window. To hell with Crawford, to hell with Schwarz, for once I was going to follow my heart and not orders.

/Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime, and it won't let go until we're gone./

I look down at the paper in my hands, this is the place. I nervously creep up to the door. I ring the doorbell once and wait, my gaze directed at the ground. Slowly, the door opens a crack.

/Love was when I love you, one true time I hold you. In my life you'll always go on./

His blue orbs are looking into my midnight eyes. His expression is slightly confused but at the same time full of tenderness. Shyly, I hold out the bouquet I had bought. He accepts it and flashes a warm smile at me. He makes me so happy, I take a deep breath. I look into his eyes with all seriousness. Two little words roll off of my tongue: Ai shiteru.

/Near, far, wherever you are, I beleive that the heart does go on./

I wait, half expecting him to shut the door in my face. Of course he doesn't love you, my mind whispered harshly, I didn't want to beleive it. And so I stand on the doorstep for what seems like forever. He gently pulls my chin upwards and kisses me. This is so much better then any of my dreams, this is reality. I get lost in those shimmering blue eyes and almost miss him returning those sweet words. Almost, not quite. The space between us closes as we kiss again.

/Once more you open the door and you're hear in my arms and my heart will go on./

My legs feel like jelly and my insides are butterflies. We kiss once more and I dissolve into it like sugar into water. There are footsteps behind us, we reluctantly break apart. An angry Crawford is in front of us. Omi instinctively holds me against him. I want to get down on my knees and beg Crawford to let us be, instead I just stare blankly ahead of me at the approaching danger. I don't want this dream to end.

/You're here, there's nothing I fear. And I know that my heart will go on./

A gun is pointing at me. Crawford is yelling at, calling me a traitor, a screw up, and anything else he can think of. I continue to stare ahead at nothingness, Omi's arms tighten around me. I ignore Crawford, which completely enrages him. All I want is to savor this moment, to feel Omi's warmth, to live what I have been dreaming about for so long. I hear a bang go off and fall to the ground. I look beside me...Omi! He is laying still a pool of blood around his body. I collapse onto his body, desperately trying to revive him.

/We'll stay forever this way/

Crawford has disappeared. The cold hearted bastard. My heart is breaking, my soul turns black as I watch Omi slip away from me. I finally break down, my tears mixing with my loves blood. No more to live for, a pain worse then anything I have ever experienced engulfs me.

/You are safe in my arms/

I search through my little bag. I pull out a knife. I had taken it in the event that Omi rejected me but this was worse, this was far worse. Crawford has taken my heart and soul away from me. My life was worthless without Omi. I run the sharp blade through the skin covering the veins of my wrists. I slice through skin and vein and blood spills onto the ground. Tears run down my cheeks as I make more cuts into my flesh. I bite my lip to keep from screaming. Ai shiteru Omi, I thought my strength deserting me fast, now we will be together forever. I fall to the ground beside Omi our blood mixing together, forming one puddle. I close my eyes. I see Omi waiting for me, I run into his arms and forever leave the mortal world behind.

Owari


End file.
